Burn
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Arthur knew, he could feel it, that as usual, Merlin had done something incredibly stupid. He just needed to work out what. Coda to season 1 finale. WARNING Character Death


**Disclaimer : I own nothing! Nothing at all, i just like to play :)**

**Warnings: Character death. Sort of spoilers for some of the Season One Finale.**

**I want to dedicate this to DementedViper (even though she doenst know i was writing it) just to make up for falling out with her the other day and not being very nice to her, i am sorry hunnie! It's not the story you wanted me to write but i will get on that soon, so i hope you like this little bit for now. Love you!**

* * *

When Arthur awoke, it wasn't to a face that he would of expected to see. That was if he knew to expect anyone. It surprised him a little that instead of feeling a semblance of happiness that his Father was waiting by his bedside, he was disappointed. He didn't realised then why he was disappointed and put it down to some sort of after effect of his illness. His Father stayed by his side for a long time that night, talking with him, occasionally brushing against his hand as if checking that he was really there. Arthur should have been pleased, joyful because his Father had never shown him this sort of concern before, this sort of love. Still, the whole time Arthur could not shake the feeling that something, someone was missing.

He watched and listened as Gwen came and went, engaging in a little teasing as she did so. He tolerated Morgana as she cried with relief and waited, waited for what he didn't know. It wasn't until Gaius came that it hit him what was missing. Merlin. Arthur had shot up straight in bed as soon as the name came to him, ignoring the jarring of his shoulder and the fright he gave Gaius.

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded with an urgency he couldn't justify. Arthur didn't miss the hesitation in Gaius's face or the hard swallow of his throat. That was all the confirmation Arthur needed to prove a theory he didn't even know he had come to. Merlin had done something, he guessed he shouldn't of been surprised. Merlin, who had been willing to drink from that goblet for him, who had been there every step of the way, insisting that he would protect Arthur. Merlin who has saved his life countless times and probably more than Arthur even knew.

"What has he done?" Arthur ground out frustrated.

"Sire-" Gaius tried.

"What has he done!" Arthur yelled, anger getting the better of him. Flinging the covers back from his bed he ignored all of Gaius's warnings that he should be resting and stormed from his own chambers, climbing the stairs that would lead him to the physician's chambers.

Arthur's heart beat faster in his chest with every step he took, anxiety settling into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain the feeling running through him, a deep dread for something that he didn't know. He couldn't explain how he knew his fit state was because of Merlin, he just knew. He was vaguely aware that Gaius was following after him, calling him back to bed. That just proved to Arthur that there was something he wasn't meant to see.

His feet froze as he reached the doors to the chambers, a coldness washing through him. Some part of him was telling him he didn't want to see what was on the other side of this door. Slowly turning to Gaius, he was sure his face mirrored his uncertainty.

"Tell me what he did Gaius." Arthur pleaded. Gaius's eyes seemed to study him, looking for something. Gaius sighed and his face saddened, like he was resigning himself to something.

"He could not let you die Sire, it was not in him to let it happen." Gaius's voice seemed years older than ever before.

"What did he do?" Arthur repeated.

"He travelled to the Isle of the Blessed, to barter to for your life."

Arthur frowned and his fear doubled. "What did he barter?"

"He was willing Sire, he was not forced."

"He bartered his own life didn't he." Arthur asked though he did not need to hear the answer. Out of everything this did not surprise him. Merlin was an idiot, through and through, he was never going to change. Arthur felt like his heart was burning in his chest thinking about it. Merlin making that deal for him, sacrificing himself in order to protect him. How could he do it? How could he willing do it knowing that he was going to die, leave Arthur behind. Merlin was more than a servant to him, he was his friend. How did Merlin expect him to be able to go on without him, without his silly little humour and terrible skills. Without his advice, his unwavering support.

The burn in Arthur's heart seemed to grown larger and larger the more Arthur stood at the door, afraid to go through. For what was on the other side would confirm what he had probably known since he had awoken. Merlin was gone.

Merlin was gone. Dead. For Arthur.

Arthur pushed on the chamber doors and his heart shattered in his chest, eyes falling on the shape laying across the stone floor.

Merlin was dead. For Arthur.

* * *

**Review? Please? Make me happy :)**


End file.
